


Right

by sffan



Category: Firefly
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-14
Updated: 2018-07-14
Packaged: 2019-04-29 12:09:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 269
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14472447
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sffan/pseuds/sffan
Summary: How far will Simon go to protect River?





	Right

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the third FF_Friday challenge on LJ. Topic: Right and wrong. 
> 
> I knew Open Doors was going to be uploading my fic. I had no idea they actually had....
> 
> Original publication date: May 1, 2003
> 
> Note from alice ttlg, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [Firefly’s Glow](https://fanlore.org/wiki/Firefly%27s_Glow), and was moved to the AO3 as part of the Open Doors project in 2018. I tried to reach out to all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are the creator and would like to claim this work, please contact me using the e-mail address on [Firefly's Glow collection profile](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/fireflysglow/profile).
> 
> My disclaimer: This fic is from a previous archive, written between 2002 and 2008. No additional changes or edits have been made since it’s original posting date and none will be. A further note, Firefly was my first fandom, there are bound to be rookie mistakes. To preserve my own development as a writer, I am not editing or correcting them. You may find yourself making this face O_o occasionally.

  
First: Do no harm.  
  
This was right. This was true. This was the way it should be. This was his life before the Academy took and destroyed his sister. 

Protect River at all costs - personal and professional. She can't go back to that place to be twisted and tortured into something that should not be. This was his life for the last two years. 

He looks down. There's blood on his hands. He's had blood on his hands before, but always to save a life, never to take one. 

The preacher helps him stand and takes the knife out of his hands and passes it to Jayne. He glances at the mercenary and sees a newfound respect in his eyes and maybe a little fear as the big man realizes that River is not the only Tam adept with a blade. 

Kaylee sobs in Inara's arms as the Companion tries to comfort her. After all this time, Kaylee still hasn't gotten used to the sudden, random violence that has become part of her life. 

River stares off into space, rocking back and forth, murmuring to herself. She is more broken now than when he first rescued her. She has retreated into herself, barely communicating with anyone except for him. 

Zoe, Wash, and the Captain, grim faced, move forward to deal with the body. 

Fifth bounty hunter this year. Now dead, like all the others. 

There's blood on his hands. He's not sure if it's ever going to come off. But, his sister is safe - for now. 

This is right. This is true. This is the way it must be. 


End file.
